Kitchen items, such as sifters, are often bulky and difficult to store because they take up significant cabinet, drawer or shelf space relative to their size. Moreover, sifters are useful in a variety of applications requiring screen meshes of various mesh sizes.
Although the prior art describes sifters or shakers where the screen members can be changed, including, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,063,499, 4,534,858 and 5,494,200, the structures are not described as facilitating storage and do not call for the use of different screens.
Generally, however, one must purchase and store multiple sifters to cover the range of mesh sizes commonly used for cooking and baking.
Accordingly, a need exists for a single sifter capable of accommodating user determinable screen meshes of various mesh sizes as well as a sifter which is also adaptable to thereby significantly reduce the amount of required storage space.